


Pocky

by vectacular



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide just wants some pocky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> On the chat, it was mentioned that Pocky Day is soon. 
> 
> I wish I had pocky...

Kaneki has pocky. _Winter chocolate_ pocky. He sits opposite Kaneki on the table, watching as his best friend twirls said pocky in his mouth absently while reading.

“Give me some pocky,” he pouts.

Kaneki blinks. looking at him. “No,” and then he goes back to reading.

 _No?!_ He clutches his chest in pain, wailing a bit. “You hurt me, Kaneki,” he sniffs, clutching his chest more, “right here.” Kaneki doesn’t look up from his book, and he only doesn’t stick out his tongue because he knew it wouldn’t be seen. Sighing, he makes exaggerated movements, sitting next to Kaneki and laying his head on the book in his best friend’s lap. Kaneki looks annoyed above him. “Why do you forsake me this way?”

He even brings out the puppy eyes, but all Kaneki does is finish the stick of pocky and replace it with another one before sighing. “It’s my pocky,” Kaneki says, exasperated.

Kaneki’s hand touches his head, pushing him away from the book and he cries out, feeling off-balance until he sits back up. He rests his head on Kaneki’s shoulder, blowing into his ear and making him twitch. “You’re mean,” he nuzzles into Kaneki’s neck, his arms moving to hug Kaneki’s arm.

“And you’re clingy,” Kaneki sighs, and he hears a page turn.

“Well, you love me for it!” He moves away a bit, catching a small smile on Kaneki’s face and he cheers inwardly. At least, until another stick of pocky is eaten and replaced. Puffing out his cheeks, he glares at the stick, taking his arms away from Kaneki to cross them.

Putting his hands on Kaneki’s book, he leans over and takes the end of the pocky in his mouth, biting it. The pocky moves away, so he takes a big bite of it, meeting Kaneki’s wide eyes. And… close face, because the pocky is still in Kaneki’s mouth. Blinking, he bites off a smaller piece this time, hyper-aware as he comes even closer to Kaneki’s face. He can feel the other’s breath on his lips, until Kaneki makes a surprised sound, sucking in the rest of the pocky. “H-Hide, what―!?”

Leaning away, he shrugs, eying the box of pocky and taking a piece out to put in his mouth. He rests his hands on Kaneki’s thighs, making the pocky wave as he looks at Kaneki’s red face, “it taste nice likes this,” he says around the pocky, grinning.

Kaneki opens and closes his mouth for a few seconds, eyes following the pocky, then a hand comes up to stop it. His heart skips a beat when Kaneki guides the other end of the pocky to his mouth. He wasn’t expecting Kaneki to take to is seriously at all, and he can feel his face start to go red as Kaneki takes a bite of his end of pocky, then another.

He squeezes Kaneki’s thighs, taking a small bite from his end, and he’s _definitely_ blushing because Kaneki keeps coming closer. He takes another bite, and now they’re close enough that they’re sharing breaths. He feels light-headed, being this close to Kaneki, and he doesn’t notice how hard he’s been clutching Kaneki’s thighs until hands loosen his hold on them.

The last bit of pocky disappears into Kaneki’s mouth, and now he’s aware there’s only air keeping them apart. He can feel his heart beat wildly, and he wonders if Kaneki can tell.

Swallowing, he resists closing his eyes and leaning in, and Kaneki’s staring at him is making him feel fluttery inside as well. “Nice, right?” He breathes.

Kaneki pulls away, sinking into the couch and looks at the box of pocky. “I-I guess,” he mutters.

Taking a deep breath, he sits back down next to Kaneki, leaning into him.

[Fin]

**Author's Note:**

> *pimps out shiny new [network blog](http://hidekanesupportgroup.tumblr.com/info)!*
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/)~ (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
